City of Heavenly Fire- Take II
by lilly13245
Summary: Basically a different version of my original City of Heavenly Fire story. Takes place after City of Lost Souls. Clary is tortured by the nightmares of her brother and the cruel intentions he has for her. When Sebastian comes back to see his little sister, Clary's nightmare becomes a terrifying reality.


**Hey guys! Wow... it's been a long time hasn't it? :) Well let me just say how excited I am to be back and getting to share what I've been working on lately. I know many of you are curious as to why I haven't updated my "City of Heavenly Fire" story and I think by next week the complete story for that will be finished and I'll have updated the next chapter. Or two ;) **

**But if you're new and haven't read my first story, I'd say check it out. So far its done pretty well and I'm proud to see it continuing to do well while I've been gone. :) **

**NOW BACK TO THIS STORY... **

**So basically this wasn't something I orginially wanted to put up because it was a first draft of my original "City of Heavenly Fire" story and I chose to go with the other one, but I just decided I'll try it out and have a competition to see which one fans are liking better. :) So I guess you could say this is like a "City of Heavenly Fire- Take 2" and I'll just see how it goes. :) You will see some similarities between this and my other one because they were both first drafts, but besides that, I hope you all like it and review :) They would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_His eyes were like wildfire. His hair tousled and strewn; giving him a more dangerous look to his appearance… _**_if _**_that was even possible. He looked deadly. Like he could kill on sight and that he would take pleasure in doing so. He dressed in complete black, the same color as his eyes, and leaned towards her, breathing against her earlobe._

"_You have ruthlessness in your bones and ice in your heart, Clarissa. Don't tell me any differently."_

"_Do you really think there's a place on this earth you could go where I couldn't find you?"_

"_Did he show you a good time at least? Because I would have."_

* * *

Clary shot up breathless and panting; her body laced with sweat and her heart racing inside her chest. She hurriedly reached in her bedroom nightstand for the knife she kept hidden inside the drawer and scanned the room wildly, aiming the knife in front of her.

But no one was there.

_**He**_ wasn't there.

And she began to calm herself down, dropping the knife and placing a hand across her forehead to wipe away the sweat dripping down her face.

_It was just a dream. _She thought to herself as relief poured through her veins. _Just a dream._

Her constant nightmares about her demented brother had gotten worse. Becoming more relentless and vivid, they tortured her in her sleep every night since the battle where she had stabbed Jace and almost drank from the Immortal Cup.

Where she had almost lost herself and not only that… but her virginity.

Thinking back to the horrible night where Sebastian had tried to rape her, her _**own brother **_had tried to rape her, Clary was haunted with the memories of his voice and the words that dripped like acid into her bones. She cringed every time she pictured the memory of him pinning her to the ground in the apartment and fumbling with the button on her jeans. How his blood had trickled down his chin and splattered on her and he had reached out to lick some of her own off her cheek.

**He was a monster**. A sick and twisted individual that had the ability to frighten her like no one else. A demon who needed to be put down and killed. A Shadowhunter who was unfortunately enormously powerful and skilled in the art of killing more ways than one. And he was her brother. Her manipulating, self-serving brother whose infatuation with her made her want to puke. Who now had her carrying a knife with her to bed and deprived her of her own sleep. Who brought her paranoia and fear that he would return and take her with him when he did.

**Who made her too afraid to tell Jace what he had done to her.**

Or at least, attempted to do. Now with the heavenly fire burning inside him, Clary couldn't imagine what Jace would do when he found out Sebastian had tried to rape her. He could burst into flames with that much anger and possibly kill himself in the process. And Clary was **not **willing to take that risk.

Too awake to fall back asleep, she rolled out of bed and placed her knife back in the drawer. If her mother knew that she had been using a knife to protect herself every night when she had a nightmare, she would freak.

Squinting through the darkness in her bedroom at Luke's house, she was able to see her door thanks to a small amount of moonlight sprawled in through her bedroom window. She glided out the door and through the hallway across to the kitchen where she picked up an empty glass and began to fill it with water.

Sipping against the cold rim of the glass, Clary shut her eyes and tried to focus on breathing evenly. Her heart had slowed, but she found that her body was still on edge.

She was so startled when her mother had snuck up behind her that she dropped the glass and it crashed loudly against the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Clary, are you alright?" Clary turned to see her redheaded mother standing in a green silk nightgown staring at her with concern as she looked down at the fallen glass on the floor.

"Mom, you startled me," she said gasping as she tried to recover quickly so her fear of her brother was masked and that Joceyln wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry Clary, I didn't mean to make you drop your water. I just heard footsteps down the hall and thought…" her eyes drifted away and Clary instantly knew she was thinking of the last time that Jonathon had broken in and the way he had scared her in the kitchen.

"I'm okay mom. I didn't mean to wake you and I'm sorry if I scared you. I'll get a broom and clean this up. You can go back to bed now. Everything's fine," she tried for a reassuring smile and hoped that it at least looked the slightest bit believable.

Clary quickly grabbed a broom and dustpan and began scooping up the glass as she watched her mother look at her with uncertainty, and then quietly walk back into her bedroom. Once the door was closed, she sunk back against the kitchen wall and sighed.

_I'm losing my mind._ She thought. _I'm letting him get to me and it's eating me alive. I need to go see Jace. He'll make it better. He always does. _

Mind set and determined, Clary quickly finished cleaning up the broken glass and tiptoed back into her room. Closing the door, she looked at her nightstand lying across her bedside table and reached for her stele. Images sprayed across her mind of the rune she intended to draw. Tracing the edges of the familiar rune across her wall, a portal began to emerge. Quietly putting on a pair of sneakers, frayed jeans, and a green t-shirt, Clary closed her eyes imagining the one place she wanted to go, and stepped in.

* * *

Jace had just fallen asleep when he heard a loud thump hit the floor across from him in his room. Moving blindingly fast, he was already equipped with a seraph blade in hand and a witchlight in the other, walking towards the figure lying on the floor across his bed.

One look and he dropped his weapon, reaching for the redheaded girl that he loved who was struggling with putting herself in a sitting position.

"Clary?" Jace looked down at her and watched as her eyes lit up and she strangled him in an unexpected hug.

"Jace!" she cried, smiling and holding him against her. She realized he wasn't expecting the quick hug and his body tensed. As he settled in her arms he instantly relaxed and inhaled the scent of her, holding her closer against him.

She smiled up at him as he looked down at her curiously. "Did you portal here using your stele?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she grinned in triumph as she realized how she succeeded in doing so, "I needed to see you. I had a nightmare and it shook me up pretty good." She rested her neck along his shoulder and closed her eyes finally feeling at peace, knowing he was there to comfort her and protect her no matter the cost.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked, concern darkening his golden eyes.

Clary hesitated, thinking about what to say, "I…don't remember. I just know it frightened me and I needed to see you." she turned her face in his shoulder so he couldn't see the lie in her eyes. She hated lying to Jace, felt as if some part of her was betraying him in a way that he would never understand.

"Well as delighted as that sounds, you do realize it's 4am in the morning right?" he stated the obvious to her with a smile.

"Yes, but I couldn't wait till morning," she looked up at him and realized he was wearing a thin grey t-shirt that outlined his muscles and a pair of black sweat pants. His golden hair was left in a mess; making him look younger.

"Does Jocelyn know-?"

"That I'm here? No. I snuck out while she was sleeping and she and Luke won't be awake for a few hours."

Clary stared at the beautiful scars that lined his body and traced patterns of them across his forearm. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting her take in the scent of him. She smiled and took in the scent of soap and honeysuckle. _The scent of Jace._

"Do you still feel like sleeping?" he looked down at her and just as she was about to respond, a yawn escaped through her throat and he smiled, picking her up and swinging her into his bed.

He pulled her against him and she crawled welcomingly into his familiar arms. Heat radiated off their bodies like a sauna and Clary listened to Jace's heart beat through his chest before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Clary was running. So blindingly fast that she almost hit her head against a tree branch lying in front of her. It was winter, a blanket of snow covering every inch of the forest and coating the lakes with ice. She scrambled quickly, searching for anywhere that she could hide and she shivered in her parka, jeans, and boots as her back pricked with fear and sank into her spine. _

_She had to get away. _

_Away from __**him.**_

_He was getting closer, she could feel it. She sprinted as fast as she could and wiped the falling snowflakes out of her eyes as she spotted a cave right across a frozen lake and headed straight for it._

_Carefully trying to place her weight on a part of the lake that would hold, she hurried along the ice and froze as she heard a terrifying voice shout out behind her. _

"_Don't bother running Clary! It's useless and we both know it!" she turned and spotted her brother, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, walking towards her through the ice like he was impenetrable._

_He looked like the devil himself, smirking at her small shivering form and taking pleasure in the fear shown on her face. He was covered in black Shadowhunter fighting gear that intertwined with traces of crimson red and it reminded Clary of blood. His eyes pierced black and soulless and she screamed when she turned to run and he __appeared in front of her. Moving so fast she didn't even have time to blink, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward into him so that all he had to do was lean his head down and he could kiss her. _

_She struggled in fear and tried to break his grip but his hold was firm and Clary winced as he pulled her chin up facing him._

"_Don't tell me you've already forgotten Clarissa. Do you remember? That night in the apartment little sis?" he laughed as she turned her head away from his face and he clamped down on her chin, keeping her still in front of him. _

"_The one where you looked absolutely stunning beneath my body covered in both our blood and scared out of your mind?" he grinned wickedly and leaned down to lick her earlobe and trail small kisses down her neck. _

_Clary thrashed back and forth trying to push him away. She screamed and yelled "Get away from me Jonathon!" over and over again till he covered her mouth with the hand holding her chin. _

"_Remember Clary?" he whispered and out of nowhere, a series of flashbacks hit her like a wave. _

_Sebastian throwing her across the apartment, his tongue invading her mouth as she bit down on his lip, blood everywhere, a shard of glass digging into his shoulder, him pinning her against the wall and on the floor, and the words that left an imprint on her mind: _

"_**Who do we belong with but each other?"**_

**"_You're such a little thing. Who'd think you were such a spitfire? Especially in bed."_**

**"_Everything that marks Jace, marks me, Down to your fingernails. Eight parallel scratches on my back, little sister. Are you saying you didn't put them there?"_**

**"_You asked me who I belong to, I belong to you. Your blood is my blood, your bones my bones."_**

_Clary collapsed in her brother's arms and blinked through the pain in her head as she watched the whole lake fill with fire and burn as he carried her off into darkness. _

* * *

**Alright so let me know what yah think of this draft compared to the first one :) **

**Or ****simply review and leave your comments down below. Thanks! :) **


End file.
